


2009 Was Hardly A Peak Gender-Discussion Era

by PennamePersona



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Trans Gal Roxy, Nonbinary Trans Guy Dave, Post-Canon, Talking About Gender, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Dirk Strider, Trans Rose Lalonde, Trans Roxy Lalonde, Trans Strilondes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: “So,” Roxy says, drawing the ‘o’ out for a long enough time that you’re pretty sure she’s cheating and using her god powers to just not breathe for a while. “What’s up?”“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” You say, reflexively, and then find yourself waiting for a punch to the arm from Karkat, who is insistent that you talk about your goddamn feelings already. It doesn’t come, of course, because Karkat is at Rose and Kanaya’s hanging with his pale pal, and you’re at Roxy’s, because you broke in.It’s possible that you aren’t making the best impression on your not-mom right now.





	2009 Was Hardly A Peak Gender-Discussion Era

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this....a fuckin' while ago, last year sometime I think?? And never posted it because who knows why, probably some reason. But here it is! I found it yesterday and thought 'wow here's a piece I made with all trans strilondes' and I mean I just gotta put that out there because trans Dave isn't too hard to find, but trans Rose? Trans Roxy? Trans Dirk?? I love that. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some revelations for a Local Trans Guy and Co.!

“So,” Roxy says, drawing the ‘o’ out for a long enough time that you’re pretty sure she’s cheating and using her god powers to just not breathe for a while. “What’s up?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” You say, reflexively, and then find yourself waiting for a punch to the arm from Karkat, who is insistent that you talk about your goddamn feelings already. It doesn’t come, of course, because Karkat is at Rose and Kanaya’s hanging with his pale pal, and you’re at Roxy’s, because you broke in.

 

It’s possible that you aren’t making the best impression on your not-mom right now.

 

“Cool,” Roxy says, shrugging her bag off. “Lemme know when you figure it out.”

 

And then she walks right by where you’re sitting on the couch and goes into the kitchen, casual as you please, calling “Wanna sandwich?” over her shoulder.

 

“Um,” You say, intelligently. “Sure?”

 

* * *

 

“I’m just worried about him, Kanaya,” You say, sipping on your still-hot tea. She tilts her head curiously, but doesn’t say anything, knowing full well that you’re going to finish your fucking thought because holy shit, you might be a different person that you were a few years ago, but you’re still Karkat Vantas and you still say what’s on your mind.

 

“He’s so distant, sometimes, and I know it isn’t me,” You say. “But he’s thinking about something, and I don’t know how to help.”

 

“Did you ask him to talk to you?” Kanaya asks, and you nod, sigh, and she pats your arm sympathetically.

 

“Perhaps it is a Human Thing?” She suggests, as you hear the door to the apartment opening, presumably signalling Rose coming home.

 

“I think it is,” You say. “But I’m pretty well-read on human things, and I can’t figure out what it is that’d be bugging him.”

 

“What’s bothering who?” Rose asks, coming into the kitchen and pouring herself a mug of tea, then sitting down next to Kanaya. Kanaya leans over to kiss the top of Rose’s head, and Rose tangles their fingers together, the perfect picture of domestic bliss.

 

“Something is bothering Dave,” Kanaya replies. “And it is distressing Karkat.”

 

“Probably his dysphoria,” Rose says, and you furrow your brow in confusion. 

 

“What’s dysphoria?” You ask, and Rose’s eyes widen.

 

“I should not have said that,” She says, in lieu of a reasonable answer. “If Dave hasn’t talked to you about it, it’s not my place.”

 

“Rose,” You say, seriousness flickering like flames in your tone, consuming all the annoyance you may have once shown at not knowing what’s going on with your matesprit. “I’m worried about him.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh,” Roxy says, simple as that, and you groan.

 

“I just bared my soul to you,” You say. “And all you can say is ‘oh’?”

 

“Well,” Roxy starts, and you brace yourself. “I mean, I get it, obviously, I just didn’t realize that you did, too. Guess I should’ve, what with Dirk and all.”

 

“Wait,” You say. “Dirk’s like me?”

 

“Yeah,” Roxy says, slowly, confused. “I thought that’s why you were telling me, since Dirk is busy.”

 

“No,” You say, just as slowly, just as confused. “I came to you because Rose was busy and she said you might understand.”

 

“Oh, that makes sense,” She says. “Rose and I have talked about being like this before, which is really nice, don’t get me wrong, but she seems so much more sure of everything.”

 

“You’re telling me,” You mutter, and Roxy pokes your arm.

 

“What do you mean, Davie?” She asks, and you sigh.

 

“It’s just that Rose is so sure that she’s a girl,” You say. “And I know I’m not a girl, but I don’t feel as sure that I’m a boy.”

 

“Holy shit,” Roxy says, and you wait for her to be confused, just like Rose was. “Me too! Except switched, you know, not a boy but not quite a girl.”

 

“Really?” You ask, straightening up from your sprawl on the couch. “You get it?”

 

“Fuck yeah I get it,” Roxy laughs, sounding...relieved. “Dirk’s more like Rose, all sure of himself and being a dude, so I figured that there must be something wrong with me.”

 

“Holy goddamn fuck,” You say. “Me too. Rose was always so sure of being who she was, and that’s great, I’m happy for her, but I...it’s all messed up for me, all gray areas and nothing black and white.”

 

“Ack!” Roxy screeches, pouncing on you for a hug, which disturbs the sandwich plates you’d put off to the side, but fuck if you care, because for the first time in your whole life, someone gets it.

 

You’re not wrong, you’re cool, you’re okay, and there’s someone else like you.

 

* * *

 

“Oh,” You say, and pause for a long moment. “Oh.”

 

“I know troll society is different - ” Rose repeats, but you’re already standing.

 

“Thanks, Rose,” You say, quickly hugging Kanaya and then rushing out the door, to the stairs, towards your own apartment floor. You burst in, hoping that Dave is home, and catch him floating down onto the balcony, so you run to the glass doors, fling them open, and grab him, hold him close, and just breathe for a minute.

 

“I get it,” You say. “Rose explained, and I get it. Trolls are different, but there’s nothing wrong with you, and I love you, and - ”

 

“I talked to Roxy,” He says, and when you look at him, he’s smiling in a way you only rarely see, a breathless sort of happiness flowing through his veins, so you smile, too. “She gets it, she’s like me.”

 

“That’s wonderful,” You say, reaching up a hand to cup his face. “I’m so happy for you. But please, next time you feel like this, talk to me. I might not understand like Roxy does, but I’ll do my best.”

 

“I will,” He says, leaning down and kissing you like a promise. 

 

When he pulls back, it’s because he’s grinning too hard to continue, so instead, he just says:

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote a while ago, and may end up sparking more Homestuck content from me that'll differ from the stuff I've done before mostly because I'm thinking of a Davekat focus, and if you've read my previous Homestuck stuff, it's almost all Johnkat (hi, Clinic AU).
> 
> If you want that, have requests, etc. feel free to hit me up either in the comments here or at [my tumblr](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com) and I'll be happy to discuss anything and I'd adore some ideas on further works, especially if I can make a series out of it! (Again, hi Clinic AU)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
>  


End file.
